The Knight & The Rook
by SilverGardenia
Summary: In a dark room, a shadow moved the knight piece in front of the rook piece on the chess board. A sinister smile crossed the man's face and he leaned back into the leather couch. He ran his finger in his long hair and opened his eyes, looking into the far horizon. "All of the pieces are now in place."


**Disclaimer:** The characters of Inuyasha are properties of Rumiko Takahashi, not mine.

**Warning:** For a mature audience.

**A/N:** I do not claim to be a talented writer. I do not write with a perfect grammar or syntax. I have not written stories over six years now, so please spare me. Hopefully, you can enjoy this story.

~In His Shadow~

In the city of Tokyo, only the richest and the most powerful make it to the top but they were men rotten to the core. No mercy. That was the line when it came to money. Foes will rip away or kill every attachment the enemy had. Humans were beneath demons. They crumbled under their power and wealth. The demons have lived thousands of years to reach their positions. Although the demons had supernatural strength, they were not allowed to unleash their inner beasts. The council made sure of that. They were the strongest demons and oldest. It was an organization made of four most powerful demons, Totosai, Inutaisho, Onigumo and Hoshiyomi. Each one of these four demons owned lands and anyone within their land belonged to them, demon and human. Anyone who let their beasts out would suffer consequences such as the loss of their corporation or even death penalty. Humans were weak therefore they were used to deal with unimportant issues.

To understand clearer, let us look at the game of chess. If the older demons were to be any chess pieces than they were the kings. Their mates would be their queen and the corporation owners were the rook. They built corporations for their leader and protected them. Humans were simply pawns.

In the tallest skyscraper in Tokyo, named Taisho Corporation, a tall man stood, facing the window. He was in the top floor of the building, overseeing everything. Everyone looked small to him. His cigar was burning out and he grunted. He puffed it one last time before crushing it in his hand, vaporizing it with his poisonous acid. His lips curved in disgust as he heard a moan behind him. His dark golden eyes stared at the corner and a half naked woman got off his mahogany table.

His secretary got on her feet and put her red stiletto shoes on. She pulled her bra and blouse on the floor and dressed herself. She fixed her wrinkled skirt. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and her red eyes glanced at him.

He was a magnificent specimen. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He was tall with his long hair pulled into a braid. His golden eyes would make any woman's heart melt away. It kept you in a daze and his lips were luscious. He was quite build and toned. She love his broad shoulders, they were perfect to lean on when they had sex. Underneath his suit, he had rock solid abs and strong muscular thighs. The thought of him trusting into her with his long and large member made her licked her red lips. He had a blue moon on his forehead, proudly stating his status. Magentas stripes spread across his delicate cheekbones. Oh, she knew he had those stripes on his arms and hips too. His hands were firm and strong. His claws were sharp and he could rip anything apart, he could even sever her head from her body.

Smelling her arousal, he growled.

"You have nothing else to do but gawk at this Sesshomaru, Kagura?" His voice was baritone and husky. It made her panties wet. She bit her lips and stared into his golden eyes. She lowered her head and dismissed herself. When she left, he sat down on his chair.

"Nuisance." He whispered and looked at his security cameras. It allowed him to see everything in his building. He clicked to change cameras and saw his limo waiting outside. He got up and left.

He got out of his building and walked towards the limo. A young human man opened the door for him, smiling at him. He had dark hair tied into a ponytail. His dark purple eyes were filled with playful mischief.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru. Had a wonderful day?"

"Hn, drive Miroku." The young man chuckle and ran to the front of the limo, taking the wheel.

The drive was peaceful and relaxing. He was tired of the nuisance in his work. His half-brother was idiotic, his secretary was insufferable and his crew were incapable. He had to assure every movement in the corporation. His thoughts were stopped as Miroku harshly stopped the car, sending him forward. He grunted and looked in front.

The street was empty but a little girl stood in front of the limo. She had onyx eyes and white hair with a flower on the side of her head. She wore a white dress and stood there, emotionless. She had a sort of ball in her hands. Miroku got out of the limo and walked towards the girl. Her emotionless eyes stared into his worried ones.

"Little girl, you shouldn't be staying in the middle of the street." He heard Miroku say and he bend down to inspect the girl for any injuries.

Sesshomaru lowered his window shield.

"Miroku, let's go. Just drive around her." Sesshomaru groaned out. He had a throbbing headache and he just wanted to go home, where he can have peace and quiet. He was exhausted and had not patience dealing with a girl. As Miroku nodded and headed back to the limo, the young girl opened the ball and miasma seeped out in a fast pace. Before Miroku and Sesshomaru fled, they fell unconscious.

A dark figure walked out of the shadows and patted the young girl on the head.

"Well done, Kanna."

Sesshomaru fluttered his eyes opened as someone spread him with icy cold water. He felt chains around his body. His hands were handcuffed above his head while he sat down, leaning against a brick wall. His jacket was gone, his tie was gone and he was just in his wet white shirt. He glanced around the place and noticed that they were in a deserted parking area. He growled and looked up. The chains were wrapped with seals, keeping him mobilized and drained his demonic energy.

In front of him, a human man stood. His hair was pulled into a long braid and a star shaped sign on his forehead. He had a malicious smile.

"Awake, I see?" the man grasped Miroku's hair and lifted the poor young man off the ground. His face was bloody and he had gashes on his lips and eyelid. Sesshomaru growled at the man. He was not involved in demons' business.

Miroku had nothing to do with any of this and he deserved to live. The human boy had a wife and four kids.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru spat out venomously. The man chuckled and smiled. He took out a knife and glazed it against Miroku's cheek, causing Sesshomaru to snarl as a warning. Even though Miroku was a human, he had served him well for many years and he did not want to see anyone bleed for him, it would only damage his pride. It would mean that he was not man enough to take care of his own enemies and had to rely on a human. No, this will not do. He was an alpha male.

"Simple, your death. My boss wants your company you see? He wants the power you have. You own the most valuable corporation." The man tapped the knife on Miroku's throat.

"Naraku is his name I presume." Sesshomaru rhetorically asked him, relaxing against the wall. Knowing who was behind this matter made him at ease. Naraku was a disgusting half-breed with dirty tricks. He was no treat to him.

"Ain't you smart!?" The man raised his arms and smiled wickedly, dropping Miroku to the floor. The man looked like someone who just came out of a mental asylum. He was clearly not very sane and he started laughing hysterically.

"Enough Bankotsu." A woman came out from the shadows with her arms crossed against her chest. She had muddy brown eyes. Her hair was jet back and straight, it framed her oval face. She was wearing a suit with a pencil skirt. She was not bad looking, Sesshomaru noted. Bankotsu turned to the woman and snarled at her.

"Kikyo, you bitch! Better watch your tongue before I rip it out from your pretty mouth." The woman's lips curved into a harsh line. Her eyes set on Sesshomaru. Her eyes were slightly closed. She had never seen such a beautiful man. His features screamed of manliness. His white wet shirt clung to his body like a clove. It showed his ripple body and his hard chest. His shoulders were broad and muscular. His thighs were tones and his eyes, made her whimper in need. She licked her lips and smiled.

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal in the air. It ricked like soil and clay. The woman was not pure or even sweet. She was not ripe, probably over plucked.

"Let me kill him!" Bankotsu bounced around the room with his knife but Kikyo glared at him, making him stop his movements. She walked towards him and leaned down. She trailed her long fingers against his wet shirt. She could feel his hard abs underneath the cold material and she shivered in delight. Her fingers trailed all the way to his chin and gripped it. She turned his face towards hers.

"A genius billionaire and playboy." She smirked and lowered her head down to capture his lips but he snapped his head back. She grunted in displease. She stood back up and started chanting an incantation.

He felt a surge of electricity pass through his body from the seals on the chains. The pain ripped through his body and his eyes shot wide open. His eyes started to become crimson color and blood seeped out from his mouth. The pain was excruciating but it was not the worst he had felt. She was purifying him from the inside.

Miroku opened his none-pulped eye and watched in despair. His boss was being shocked to death and he was unable to do anything. He shut his eye closed and wished for god's help before passing out.

A sudden crash echoed in the parking lot and all heads turned towards the commotion. Kikyo had ceased the incantation and stood in a defensive stand. Something was coming towards them in a fast speed. The aura was strong and powerful. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he started jumping up and down, anticipating it. A motor sound came towards them. Before they knew it, two round lights appeared and a black motorcycle raced to them.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened painful and stared at the blinding light. The motorcycle stopped a few meters away from Bankotsu. The person riding it had a black helmet on, hiding the face of the individual. It was obviously a female. She was wearing a tight black leather jumpsuit. Around her curvy waist hung a belt, containing twin pistols on each side of her hips. Judging from her toned thighs, her ass must have been pretty round and toned. The jumpsuit was zipped all the way up to the collar but she had rather large round mounds.

Bankotsu walked to her in zigzag with his knife pointing at her. He laughed. "Why don't you show us that pretty little face of yours?"

He ran towards her with the knife aiming at her. She quickly raised her arm to push his arm, causing him to aim to the thin air. With the other hand, she fisted her hand and aimed directly in his face, causing him to fall on his side and dropping the knife. Some of his teeth popped out from his mouth and blood dripped out. With her foot, she moved the knife away from his reach and he grunted.

Bankotsu got on his knee and wiped his blood off his mouth with arm. When he looked up, the motorcycle driver had her gun pointed to his forehead. Her finger pulled on the trigger and the bullet pierced through his forehead. Blood gushed out of his forehead and he fell on the floor, limb.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she backed away. The scene played so fast that she did not have any time to react. She pulled out her phone.

"I need back up!" She screamed into the phone and ran away.

Before the rider knew it, she was circled by five men in black suits with guns pointed at her. One of them grabbed Sesshomaru's silver hair and pulled his head back, pointing the gun to his head. Sesshomaru grunted and glared at the man.

"Put your guns down!" the man shouted. His firm grip on his hair made his headache worse. He wanted nothing but to rip the man's head off. The rider's turned her head to his way and she dropped her guns.

The men circling the rider approached her. They forced her down on her knees and raised her arms up. Sesshomaru groaned. What was that woman thinking? She barged in an abandoned parking with a crazed now dead person, a dark priestess and a bunch of armed men.

The man finally let go of his hair and walked towards the woman. He walked close enough to her and put his hands on her helmet, attempting to remove it. Before they knew it, the woman got up and kicked the man in the throat, slicing his neck. Her shoes had knifes on the tip. The men screamed at their fallen comrade and pulled their trigger. The woman reached for her guns and blocked most of the bullet with them. One bullet pierced through her arm, causing the blood to drip down her arm. She raised her arms and with her twin pistols, shot all the men down.

Fallen men and blood pooled around her small body. She lifted one of her guns and it pointed directly at Sesshomaru. His eyes widened when she shot a bullet his way. He shut his eyes closed, expecting the pain but nothing happened. He heard a cling.

He opened his eyes and she had shot the chains that confining him. His hands were now free and he rubbed his wrists, stumbling to get up. His energy was drained and he was in pain. His body needed to heal from the purification the wrench did to him. His pointy ears perked as he heard more than a dozen of men running towards them.

She turned towards him and gestured him to follow her to the motorcycle. She got on it and he stumbled to stop in front of her. He glared at her.

"I won't leave without the human." She shook her head and pointed at the motorcycle. Right, they could not fit three people on it. Sesshomaru got behind her and gripped onto her curvy waist. She turned the motorcycle and sped out of the parking lot. He casted a last glance at Miroku's unconscious body.

"I will come back for you." Sesshomaru whispered. He knew that Naraku would not kill Miroku. He knew he would come back for him.

The rider drove fast. He could smell her blood spilling out from her wounded arm. Her scent was sweet and intoxicating. His senses were messed up but he could smell the heavy scent of her blood. He could not tell if she was human or not. She had several demon scents on her.

She stopped in front of a huge mansion and the gates opened, as if they had been expecting her. There was a huge fountain in the immense lawn covered with gardenia flowers. Her scent was similar to the flowers, sweet. They arrived in front of the door.

She got off from the motorcycle and grabbed his torso, helping him to stand up. They walked through the empty hallway and stopped in front of a huge door. She opened the door and his eyes widened.

There was his father pacing back and forth. He was clearly troubled and nervous. His step-mother was sitting on an exquisite antique couch with her hands burying her face. His half-brother was tapping his feet looking at the time on his watch. When the door opened fully, their movements stopped and their heads turned to them.

His father speed walked with his demon powers and embraced his elder son. Sesshomaru stood, shocked. His father never showed such an affectionate action towards him. Too shocked to do anything, he just stood there.

"You asshole! How dare you make us worried!?" Inuyasha paced forward the released a huge relief sign. His father's mate had a huge smile on her face and laughed.

His father let go of him and stared into his eyes. He saw fear, worry and anger in his father's eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

"I am so glad you are safe, son. I have sent you our best guard to your rescue." Inutaisho smiled and glanced at the rider. Not until now did anyone noticed her blood trailing down from her wound. It was soaking the carpet. Before anyone could do anything, Inuyasha got up and ran towards her.

"Kagome, you're wounded!" he reached for her arms and she flinched. Sesshomaru looked at how intimately he had touched her. Was his half-bother involved with this mysterious creature?

She removed her helmet with her other hand. Sesshomaru felt like he had stopped breathing. The woman was beyond gorgeous.

Her long dark hair spilled out from the helmet and gracefully fell on her shoulders. Her eyes were cerulean and her eyelashes were thick and long. She had very high cheekbones but they were delicate not rough. Her lips were plump and pink.

"Thank you for your concern Master Inuyasha." The young woman blushed as Inuyasha brushed his fingers against her cheek. The half-breed sighed loudly.

"You have to be more careful, Kagome."

"He is right. After all you are the leader of the knights. It would be really troubling if we lost you Kagome." Inutaisho put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. This man had saved her life when she was an infant. Her parents got robbed and were killed by a thief. Inutaisho happened to walked by and beheaded the thief. He took her in, made her stronger and gave her a home. She would give her life to protect him and his family. He made her the leader of his guards named the knights even knowing that she was just a human.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed her figure as Inuyasha led her away from the room to the infirmary. His head turned back to his father. He had some explanations to do.

In a dark room, a shadow moved the knight piece in front of the rook piece on the chess board. A sinister smile crossed the man's face and he leaned back into the leather couch. He ran his finger in his long hair and opened his eyes, looking into the far horizon.

"All of the pieces are now in place."


End file.
